Build Me a Snowman
by ShaneOmacgirlsince1998
Summary: Elias goes back home for a weekend trip before Christmas and runs into old friends and starts to reflect on old times. But what happens when he runs into an old friend who had a major crush on him? Will something happen there? I know the title is what it is but it'll make sense eventually. Cute fluffy story but rated M for later chapters. Please R & R and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**So I got this little cute idea from a prompt on tumblr. A very simple prompt that can inspire me to put out a little story. So I'm going to go with the Elias name instead of Jeff cause…well I can. But it's a story about Elias going back home for Christmas for the weekend when he runs into a girl he went to in high school. There's more there to the story but I figure I'll limit the summary and put it all into words. I hope you all enjoy it, let me know what you think. I appreciate any love from all my readers. So here we go!**

Elias was glad that he was going to get a few days off for Christmas, well before Christmas but he was still grateful. He missed seeing his parents so he was excited to see them before having to be at raw on Christmas. He booked his flight for Friday and would enjoy the whole weekend. He had to remember to pack smart seeing as he was going back to Pittsburg where the weather wasn't as forgiving as it was in Florida. He was making sure to pack everything he needed when his phone went off. He saw that it was his good buddy Kenny from back in high school. "Hey man how's it going?" "Awesome, dude I'm so stoked that you're coming." "Me too, I miss everyone. So did my mom invite you for Christmas already?" "Yeah, she even said come for the weekend since you're technically missing Christmas." "Oh that's cool, hey any chance you could pick me up at the airport actually? I kind of figure my parents will be dealing with getting the house ready and all the cooking my mom will do." "Yeah I got you dude, when do you land?" "Um…four-thirty in the afternoon." "Sweet, call me when you get there and I'll swing over and get you." "Alright man, I'll talk to you later." "Later."

*13 years earlier*

Elias was walking down the halls with his guitar in hand. He was excited to be doing a song for the talent show. He had been mastering the guitar for the past two years and he was hoping to impress Jessica. She was one of the more popular girls in school. He had a thing for her since she moved to Pittsburg from Minnesota during freshman year. She was gorgeous with her perfect body and long blonde hair. Elias got along with everyone pretty well, he was friends with most of the jocks being on the baseball team. There was a party that was going to be tonight and he was hoping to make a move on Jessica at the party after hopefully impressing her after school at the talent show.

He was coming around the corner when he bumped into someone. Her books went flying as she crashed to the floor. He instantly recognized her as Farren Jacobson. She was actually his next door neighbor since they were little kids. She lived with her only her mother and little brother. He set his guitar down to help her. "I'm sorry Farren, are you okay?" She looked up at him into those perfect hazel eyes. "Um…yeah I think so. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going." "That's cool, did you get everything?" Elias looked around seeing that she had all her books and papers. Farren was one of the smarter students in school. She didn't have any enemies but she really wasn't noticed much. She wore glasses and always had her dirty blonde hair up in a ponytail. She was usually wearing loser fitting jeans and a sweatshirt. She was a little shy, but she and Elias were always friendly. But little did he know she had a huge crush on him once they were in high school. Of course he wouldn't notice that having a huge thing for Jessica."Thanks Elias, I think I have everything." They both stood up. She saw that he had his guitar. She would hear him practice sometimes outside in the backyard and loved to listen to him play. "Are you going to play something at the talent show?" "Yeah, I'm going to play Eric Clapton he's my favorite." "I know." "Huh?" "You mentioned it one time is all." "Oh, so yeah I'm kind of hoping to get Jessica's attention." He was so oblivious as she put her head down for a second. "Well, I hope you win. I'm sure you'll play great." "Thanks Farren, so I'll see you around?" "Yeah, bye Elias." They both went their separate ways.

*Current Time*

Elias was getting off of the airplane when he pulled out his phone to dial Kenny's number. "Hey dude, I just landed." "Cool, I'll be there in fifteen minutes just wait by the main door." "K." Elias hung up and grabbed for his carryon and everyone started to exit the plane.

Kenny pulled up to the door and spotted him. He got out and let Elias put his bag in the backseat. They did a quick manly hug and got in the car. "Dude so awesome you're here." "Yeah, it's nice to take a little time off." "I bet you're looking forward to your mom's cooking huh?" "More than you know Kenny." They both laughed. The ride wasn't very far from his house so before he knew it they were pulling into the drive-way. As they were doing so he could see a woman walking into the house next door with a little boy who looked to be around six or seven. He looked a little more closely before he bumped Kenny in the arm pointing at the woman and boy. "Hey Ken is that Farren?" Kenny looked over and saw them. "Oh yeah, it must be. I heard she moved back into her mom's place after her mom died. That was a little while ago but I guess I didn't think of it since someone doesn't fucking visit anymore." He said giving Elias crap. Elias looked on, she looked a little bit different. She wasn't wearing glasses. Her hair was actually down but was barely above her shoulders. She was wearing skinny jeans and a jacket. He thought about saying hi but it had been basically since their graduation that they saw each other and she was already going into her house. They both got out of the car and he grabbed his bag going inside.

He opened the door and yelled for his mom. She came around the corner immediately wrapping her arms around him. "My boy, look at you." She kissed him on the cheek. "I swear you are getting bigger and taller every time you come home. I'm so happy you're here." He smiled at his mom. "I am too mom, hey where is dad?" "He's in his shop doing god knows what, go say hi." She patted him on the butt as he set his bag down.

Elias walked outside and there was a shed in the back, he opened the door to see his dad tinkering around. "Hey dad." "Hey son, glad you made it how you doing?" "Great, loving that I'm making it home." "Me too son, especially your mother. Did Kenny go and pick you up?" "Yeah, he's in the house with mom." "Oh, okay well let's get inside and get a drink or something." "Sounds good." They both went inside and grabbed a couple beers. "So dad, Farren is living next door?" "Oh…yeah, she moved in oh god it must've been six or seven months ago? Her mother passed away with cancer and must've left the house to her and her son." "It's just her and her son?" "Yeah, it's a horrible story actually. She met this really nice young man when you went off to start wrestling. They got married and had Blake he's such a sweet boy. He shovels our drive-way and we give him cool toys. I think I might give him a guitar like I did you and see if it's as much of a success as it was for you." "Dad, you're trailing off again." "Right, well her husband got hit by a drunk driver a few years ago. It was in the paper. You're mom and I went to the funeral. Then her mother got sick. We would see her visit all the time. But then she passed and she moved in. She's still that sweet girl we remember from high school. Haven't you kept in touch with her Elias?" "No, I haven't dad. I guess I've been pretty crappy at doing that." "Well why don't you go say hi?" "That's alright, I'll be here all weekend. I'm sure we'll run into each other. I honestly just want to get settled in." "Of course son, mom got your room all ready too so go ahead and get settled in.

*13 years earlier*

The vice principle opened up the talent show announcing everyone who was participating. There were only ten students who were doing an act. Jessica was sitting in the front row with her cheerleader friends chomping away on her gum. Elias drew the last spot so he was excited to be last. He was sitting on the stage watching her. He loved how her hair flowed and her short skirt she was wearing. They had talked numerous times and seemed friendly but he was always afraid to talk with her more. He was honestly afraid of rejection. She had been seeing Bill Myers all throughout sophomore year and he found out they broke up over summer break. Now they were well into their junior year and he had been waiting for the right time to ask her out.

Everyone did their acts from singing, to juggling, to a cool dance act that looked to be winning so far and it was now his turn. His hands were sweaty and he was trying not to be shaky. The whole baseball team was cheering him on louder than anyone else and he smiled nervously at his buddies including Kenny. He then looked at Jessica and she was looking right at him. He smiled and she giggled whispering to her friends as he started to play the song. His voice cracked a little at first but he pushed through giving a pretty solid performance. He would look at Jessica every now and then during his act and she was always smiling. The song was over and everyone was cheering for him. Though he was confident in his performance he was surprised he beat out the dance act getting first place. The whole baseball team invaded him giving him noogies and slapping his back.

It was finally the night of the party and Elias was growing more nervous. He arrived a little bit ago and was working on a beer chatting with Kenny when Jessica had arrived with some of her friends. She was wearing a very short skirt and a low top. He dropped his beer to the floor. "Shit! Sorry Sam!" he called out to his buddy whose house they were out. He found a small towel by the sink and started to clean up the beer. "Dude, she made you drop your beer. That's fucking awesome!" Kenny called out making Elias blush and hope Jessica didn't see or hear anything. He finished cleaning the mess and threw the towel in the sink. He went to grab another beer when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked over and saw her right there. She was touching him. His heart started to race. "Hi Elias." "H-…hi Jessica." "Can I have a beer?" "Um…Sure." He finished filling the cup and handed it to her. He then started to get another one for himself. Elias had been to a couple of these parties but never drank too much. But he needed all the courage he could get tonight. "You sounded really great at the talent show earlier." She smiled sweetly at him grazing her hand over his bi-cep." Elias had started working out the last couple of years because his passion for becoming a wrestler she he had decent sized arms. "Thanks, I was just hoping I wasn't going to mess up." "You were awesome, hey I wanted to ask you something. Can we go upstairs?" He swallowed the lump in his throat before following her towards the stairs. He looked back at Kenny who gave him the thumbs up.

 **Okay so I think I'll pause it for now and let the creative juices flowing some more. But seriously how adorable is it picturing a young Elias. He's so cuddly and loveable. So let me know what ya'll think so far. Show me some love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is the second installment. I hope everyone enjoys. Thanks for reading my stuff. Your support means a lot.**

 **Build Me a Snowman – Chapter 2**

*13 years earlier*

Elias and Jessica walked into on the bedrooms and she shut the door behind her. His heart was beating out of his chest. He had no idea what was about to happen. She was looking at him seductively. She reached for the bottom of her top and lifted it over her and throwing it to the floor. Elias was sure his heart stopped. He could only dream of being this close to Jessica. She pulled down her skirt and was only in her bra and panties. She walked up to him and kissed him resting her hands on his chest. He started kissing her back falling back onto the bed with her still on stop of him. "You were so amazing earlier Elias. I felt like you were singing that song to me." "Honestly I actually was. I'm glad you liked it." She was kissing his neck while he didn't really know what to do with his hands. Any of his buddies wouldn't had her naked by now but he was sort of feeling awkward. She started to fondle with his jeans but he stopped her. "Um…Jessica, I don't know if we should be doing this." She stopped and looked at him. "What do you mean?" "I um…I just…I'm not really ready for that and I really like you. I mean I thought maybe we could go get a pizza and watch a movie or something first? I just…" She put her lips back to his briefly. "You really are a sweet guy aren't you Elias?" "I um…" She got up off of him and put her clothes back on. "Look, let's just go back to the party and have a good time. Maybe we'll talk about that pizza later." She started for the door but stopped and turned back around. "Oh…and thanks for saying no. I guess I just assumed that's what all guys wanted." "Not me, just tell them we only talked though. I don't want anyone thinking I'm a jackass." "As long as you don't actually say anything happened here then we're good. That happened to my older cousin back home. She got tormented her last year of school." "Don't worry, I wouldn't do that." They both walked out of the bedroom and while Elias was waiting for Jessica to shut the door he spotted Farren coming up the stairs and she noticed them both coming out of the bedroom. "Hi Farren." Elias smiled. Farren had a strange look on her face. "Hi." She said almost sad and kept walking to the bathroom. Elias scrunched his nose in confusion and went back downstairs with Jessica.

*Current Time*

A few cousins and his aunt and uncle eventually showed and everyone still including Kenny were piled in the family room sipping on his dad's homemade eggnog that yes had liquor in it when Elias stood up wanting to get some cool air. He set down his drink and stepped outside the front door. The crisp air felt amazing. He was watching as the snow was gracefully falling from the sky when he looked over and saw Farren and Blake attempting to make a snowman. He could overhear them. "Blake you can't be serious? You are making this thing so huge. I'm not going to be able to get the middle and top ball on him. You know I'm not that strong buddy!" Elias laughed. He could see that Blake wasn't listening to her that much cause he was still rolling the ball getting it bigger. Elias stepped down the stairs and walked over grabbing the middle ball and putting it on top of the bottom ball. Farren looked over at what she thought was a stranger before recognizing him. "Elias?" "Hi Farren, how are you?" "I'm doing okay, I don't know about this snowman though. Thanks for helping, there is no way I would be strong enough to lift that. That was my husband's job before um…" She trailed of and looked down. Neither of them knew what to say until Elias felt a snowball hit him in the leg. He looked over at a giggling Blake as he prepared to throw one at his mother as well. Elias laughed at him and bent down to grab a handful of snow. "I see how it's going to be." He lightly tossed it breaking it over Blake's head. The laughter that came out of him was the purest sound known to life. All three of them were laughing as Blake starting making another snowball. Before long there was a good old fashion friendly snowball fight going on. They were all running around laughing. Elias was going to throw a good one at Farren when he trip falling in the snow. He got some in his beard and Blake pointed at him giggling. "You look like Santa Clause." Elias put his hands on his hips just embracing the look as Farren couldn't control her laughter anymore. "Thanks guys, this is just great." "I'm sorry Eli, but it is pretty funny." "Oh I bet it is, but this may be funnier." She took a second to process what he said and saw the look in his eyes and she started to run but wasn't fast enough. He grabbed a handful of snow shoving it down her jacket making her squirm and jump up and down. She grabbed for the zipper and zipped it down ripping it off of her. She was wearing a thing sweater that clung to her body perfectly. He didn't remember her looking so attractive. She was trying to get the snow off of her and he couldn't get his eyes off of her until he felt a snowball hit him square in the face. He was brought out of his thoughts and looked at Blake who started to run away from him. "Gees Farren, this family is ruthless." "Yes we are." She smiled at him. She fixed her jacket putting it back on. He then reached over and grabbed the top ball putting that on. "There, now you just need his buttons and face on there." "Thanks Elias!" Blake said all happy. "No problem buddy." Elias scuffed up Blake's hair making him giggle. "Yeah, thank you for doing that. I know he misses doing that with his dad." "My father told me what happened. I'm really sorry about that and your mom also. She was always a really nice lady. If I even knew I wouldn't reached out." "That's okay, I know we didn't really talk much our senior year." "Yeah I think I remember that. Whatever happened with that anyway?"

*12 years earlier*

Elias was walking up the ramp about to get his diploma. He shook the hand of the principle and they handed it to him. He walked over to the short line of people who had just received there's. He looked over and saw Farren there. He smiled at her but she just gave him a small smile. It's not like they would hang out outside of school or anything. But there was a few times when they were younger that she would come over and they would do their homework together or she would come over for dinner. Farren always seemed to have a good relationship with him mom and they got along fine as well but he noticed they just didn't talk much since junior year. He wasn't sure why, he had started dating Jessica after that party but things eventually ended over spring break of senior year when she went to Cancun and ended up sleeping with some guy after getting drunk. Elias just finished playing out his baseball season and was looking to get into wrestling after going to Penn State, so he kept pretty mellow the rest of his senior year.

The guys were all having a big party at Sam's house so he decided to go to that. Jessica was still trying to get back with Elias but he was too hurt to get over her cheating on him. He even got her a promise ring over Christmas and it just didn't mean that much to her. Elias just stayed by Kenny's side hanging out when Elias spotted Farren talking with this Justin kid. It kind of looked like they were flirting. Something about it bothered Elias but he couldn't out his finger on it. Kenny noticed him looking at her. "Dude, whatever happened between you and Farren? You guys used to be cool and now she barely even looks your way?" "I don't know man, we never even had an argument or anything. She didn't even come over during the holidays to hang out with my mom like she usually did. It's just been so strange." "Yeah, that is strange." The party had continued without them saying a word to each other.

*Current Time*

Farren just looked to the ground feeling a bit nervous. "I guess I don't really remember much, I remember you started seeing Jessica so you were always hanging out with her." She lied knowing full well why she avoided him. It was that night at the party when she saw them walking out of that bedroom. Her world was crushed when she saw the guy she had all sorts of feelings for coming out of the bedroom with the girl he liked. She had to move on, even if that meant not really talking to him that much anymore. "I guess so, I broke up with her in the middle of senior year though." "I guess I was just used to not talking much with you anymore."

Elias's mom was wondering where he had gone to being gone for about fifteen minutes now when she looked around. She looked out the window and could see him with Farren and her son talking. Elias's dad walked up behind her. "What's going on?" "Oh, Elias is outside talking with Farren. It's so nice to see the two of them talking again. I always thought she would've been so good for him." "Yeah, not really sure what happened there. She used to be here all the time studying with him then out of nowhere she wasn't around anymore." "Yeah, they look so cute together. We should invite her over for dinner tomorrow night. I mean it's just her and her son since her dad hasn't been in her life all that much." "Just what do you think you're up to?" "Just inviting her to dinner, it's not the first time she's been here for dinner let alone around Christmas don't be such a skeptic." He rolled his eyes as his wife started for the front door.

Elias and Farren were still standing there in silence as Blake was working on the snowman when Elias heard his mom holler at them coming towards them. "Hi Sweetheart how are you?" "I'm doing well, thanks for asking. How is your family doing?" "We're all cooped up in there having some nice family time. I was looking for my son but I guess I found him." "Yep, just catching up with Farren." "That's so nice Elias, you two were so adorable together when you were kids. Hey Farren I was thinking if you didn't have anything planned would you like to come over tomorrow night around six for a nice dinner. Of course bring the little one with you." "Are you sure? It seems like you already have a lot of people over." "Oh no, they are all leaving in a little bit. Dinner is just us, so we have plenty of food and room." "Thanks, that actually sounds really nice. I have to say I miss your cooking." "That's what my son here claims but he doesn't come home often enough." She picked on him. "Mom, please don't." "Oh calm down I'm only kidding honey. Well I'll let you two be, I'll see you tomorrow honey." "Bye." Farren smiled at Elias's mother as she turned around to walk away. "Well, I think I should probably be heading inside. It was really nice talking with you, it'll be nice to have you over for dinner tomorrow." "Yeah, I'll see you then." "Hey buddy, I'm out of here. Throw a few more snowballs at your mom for me." He high fived the small boy and started back towards his house. Elias had almost got to the steps before looking back one more time and smiling.

 **Okay so I know that was a little shorter of a chapter but hey, I can't put everything in all at once. Is she going to tell him how she felt about him? Has she even gotten completely over him? Does he have feelings for her at all? Hell I'm still not sure how it'll all go down. Keep up the love if you liked it. I'll try and get an update going real soon. Thanks again.**


End file.
